villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myra Bennett
Dr. Myra Bennett, PhD is the secondary antagonist of the Alex Rider novel Crocodile Tears. Biography Myra Bennett first appears during Brookland School's visit to Greenfields in Wiltshire. She takes the children and their staff round the place, making it clear that the whole visit it a nuisance and a waste of time. Myra makes no attempt to be friendly. She is even rude to the teacher, Mike Gilbert. Halfway through the visit, she calls it off (because Alex has been seen in the office of Leonard Straik and subsequently triggered a security breach) and rudely orders everybody back to their coach. Bennett is revealed to be with Reverend Desmond McCain because she examines CCTV footage of the visitors and notices Alex with the group. McCain orders Alex kidnapped, and after hearing Harry Bulman's account of Alex's military intelligence leagues, McCain has Myra Bennett smuggle Alex out of England, to Kenya. Bennett is very cruel to Alex, who hasn't done anything to her other than sneak into an abandoned film studio and see Bennett come to incinerate the place and almost kill him. Bennett treats Alex like a baby when she drugs him with a mind-paralysis drug which will make him drool and unable to walk. Bennett does a rather clever plan by putting Alex in a wheelchair and making people look the other way when he is being kidnapped before their eyes because they are too prejudiced to look at someone with mental problems. In this unique way, Bennett flies Alex to Kenya, where she manipulates him into flying in a crop-dusting plane with her and spraying a wheatfield with the mushroom fertiliser plague, doing McCain's evil work for him. Alex knows he has done something bad by pressing the switch but only works it out later and runs to stop it. But Bennett is revealed to be engaged to McCain, as well as being a sniper who tried to kill Alex and his friend Sabina Pleasure, together with her father Edward, by shooting the tyre on their car and sending it into a frozen lake. The next day, McCain and Bennett torture Alex by getting him down to the river, and have him hang over a stretch of river infested with crocodiles. The hungry crocodiles come to snap at him, and the torture is to see how long Alex can last before he falls. McCain eventually believes that Alex isn't with MI6 and came of his own accord, and their meetings were coincidence, but he refuses to call off the crocodiles, as he says Alex has almost ruined his operation. But he leaves Bennett with Alex, with a phone to take pictures of Alex's death. But Bennett, gloating over Alex's coming death, fails to see agent Rahim from the Indian RAW come up behind her, throw a knife in her back, and she only knows what happened when she lands amongst the crocodiles, who promptly tear her apart. Later in the novel, when Alex goes to blow up a dam and flood McCain's poisoned fields, it is revealed that the crocodiles have virtually eaten all of Bennett, with her severed foot being all that is left of her. Navigation Category:Alex Rider Villains Category:Female Category:Businessmen Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Image Needed Category:Doctors and Scientists